Super Smash Xfiles
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: I do not own anyone in story. Zelda likes to know about the truth but is Marth maybe getting her into the wrong mess? Marth x Zelda & Ike x Samus
1. The Xfiles

The Hyrulian princess Zelda wanted to have some fun when she joined up with the Smash Mansion. She even turned herself from a blond to a brunette. Zelda's new room mate was Samus. She had no problem with her what so ever. They got along just great. One thing about Zelda was she liked to learn something new. Find the truth about things. The Smash mansion cleared up some of that curiosity to her by having their own Smash library. But to Zelda it didn't satisfy her enough.

* * * * * * *

Zelda ran as fast as her feet could take her as she tried to outrun Link to the mess hall. Of course Link beat her since she was in a dress. She didn't mind losing though she just laughed at that. Link was usually happy when Zelda was. Since the race was over she just opened the mess hall door only to be bombarded by a hug from Peach. Peach's blue eyes glistened up at Zelda as if she was trying to tell her something.

"Can I help you?" Zelda inquired. Peach didn't say a word and dragged her away to a table. Link stared confusingly at Peach only to be dragged away by Mario. Zelda got seated down and stared at her surroundings. Peach and Samus stared at Zelda with smiles on there faces. Peach quickly took a bite of her lasagna and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Alright Zelda," Peach started. "Today is mine and Mario's 2 year dating anniversary!" she squealed. Zelda and Samus both clapped for Peach as she gave a cheery smile. When Peach opened her eyes from smiling she saw Ike walk past. She waved at him and he waved back. Following after him was his best pal, the emblem prince Marth. Samus suddenly heard a movement next to her and it was Ike. He was eating his lunch casually acting as if he was already there before hand. Samus made an angry yet surprised face. Ike looked up from his food and flashed a smile at Samus. Samus got disgusted to see a spaghetti noodle stuck in his teeth. She stood from the table and punched Ike in the side of his head and he fell over out of his chair. Zelda stared in amazement wondering if Ike was okay. Zelda turned back to her food and was startled to find Marth.

"You seem happy." Zelda pointed out. Marth turned his attention to Zelda but still smiling.

"There fights amuse me!" he explained. Zelda looked back over at them only to find Samus having Ike in a choke hold. Peach stepped into the fight just in time before Samus slammed him on the table. Ike rubbed his throat. Samus stared at him in disgust and then Ike smirked and licked his lips. Samus turned a bright pink and plasma whipped him far away from the table. Marth stood up from the table and started to walk off. Zelda looked up at him. He turned around and waved good bye. Zelda then gazed over at Samus and giggled. She poked Samus in the forehead.

"You got extremely violent but I think you really liked that." Zelda joked. Samus stood up from the table with an angry yet embarrassed expression.

"Are you kidding me I hate that guys guts." With that she walked off. Peach stared at Samus walking off. She then started giggling uncontrollably. Zelda just shook her head and said her good bye and congratulation to Peach. She got bored of lunch and wanted to go to the library. As she walked out she saw Link smile over at her. She smiled back and waved good bye.

Once in the library she started skimming through different aisles. She looked everywhere trying to find something informative and truthful. Most books she read weren't always that accurate or contained false information. She didn't find anything. She picked up a book about area 51 and studied the cover. She put it back and picked up another book. The title seemed interesting. _X-files eh?_ She thought to herself. She flipped through pages and skimmed through. Everything was paranormal and supernatural. She didn't believe anything in the book. It sounded to much like science fiction.

"Hey!"

"Ahhh!" Zelda screamed and looked at the empty book slot. A familiar face was there.

"Prince Marth don't do that again." she hissed.

"Sorry! Oh you can just call me Marth." he chuckled. Marth disappeared from the empty slot and ended up next to Zelda. He stared at the book in her hands. Zelda quickly moved the book behind her back but that didn't help any.

"What are you reading my lady?" Marth asked curiously. Zelda knew she couldn't hide the book so she pulled it back out. She handed it to Marth. He stared at the front cover for a good while. He returned his attention to Zelda. He was grinning.

"Wow Zelda you've surprised me." he chuckled. "I didn't know you knew about this stuff."

"Knew about it? That is a science fiction book so how can I know about it." Zelda asked.

"Oh you think it's science fiction?"

"Yes I do. There is an explanation for that stuff."

"Oh theres an explanation for women giving birth to alien babies?" Marth questioned.

"Why yes. The babies must have had some terrible type of deformity caused by a rare virus."

Marth just stared at Zelda and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He decided it was best to clear things up for her.

"What really happened is in that report." Marth explained to her. He pointed his index finger to the report. Zelda read a few sentences to try to clear things up.

"Your expecting me to believe that Aliens abducted them and put an Alien fetus inside of them?"

Marth nodded. But Zelda let out a tiny chuckle that turned into a giggle. Marth watched her laugh heartily and just smiled. Somehow the book disappeared from Zelda's hands. Zelda quickly looked only to see Marth holding it. Zelda gave him a look for him to give it back but he smiled and waved. He than moved over to the librarian. He checked the book out. Zelda quickly ran over to Marth and stared at him perplexed.

"What do you think your doing?" she eagerly asked.

"Well Zelda, the truth is out there and I'm going to find it." he explained. _The truth is out there..._Zelda carefully analyzed that phrase and looked at Marth. One problem. Marth was no longer there. She peeked out the hallway and saw him gracefully running away. She ran after him quickly trying to not let him get away. He looked back at her and smiled. He still kept running away with the book she took off the shelf. But he checked it out. _Why run?_ She thought to herself. Zelda kept running only to be intercepted by Samus.

"Zelda what are you doing?" she demanded.

"What are you doing? You were running too?" Zelda demanded back.

"I was chasing...Ike." she admitted shyly.

"Why?"

"He said he and Marth were looking for an important book and couldn't be disturbed." Samus replied.

"The X-files..." Zelda gasped.

"The X-files?"

Zelda explained to Samus about her run in with Marth at the library and the book she found. She told of all the things she saw that seemed surreal in the book. Zelda at the last moment remembered Marth's phrase. _The truth is out there_...she shook her head and quickly stood up. Samus looked up at her with an unreadable expression.

"Come on Samus, we're going to find Ike and Marth." Zelda commanded. Samus stood up still having eye contact with Zelda. Both of them turned their heads only to start running to Marth and Ike's room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Samus busted the door open and pointed her gun at Marth and Ike. Marth was holding the book. The two females walked in and shut the door.

"Explain yourself for stealing Zelda's book!" Samus yelled impatiently.

"Well I told Zelda already-he looked at Zelda-the truth is out there and I'm, I mean we're going to find it." Marth explained.

"We're?"Zelda inquired.

"Me and Ike."

"What does that book have that's so important?" Samus yelled even more impatiently.

"Supposedly that stuff is true and Marth wants to investigate more events like it" Ike answered calmly.

_More events..._Zelda quickly thought. All this talk was starting to get to Zelda pulled in to Marth's desire. She wanted to know the truth also. But what would Samus say? No. It didn't matter what Samus said. Maybe Samus would join along with her if she was to go to Marth. Wait, what about Link? He shouldn't care.

"Um.....Prince Marth?"

"You can call me Marth if you like but what is it my lady?"

"This whole X-files thing...I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Well are you sure you want it to be just you and Ike?"

Marth gazed in her eyes and then smiled and gracefully got down on one knee in front of her. He stretched his hand out waiting for her to grab hold. Her face slightly flushed and she peered over at Samus. Samus gave an encouraging smile. Zelda's tint returned to normal as she grabbed his hand. He kissed the top of her hand slightly and stood up once again.

"Yes my lady Zelda...you may join." Marth replied.


	2. First Day

Marth gazed in her eyes and then smiled and gracefully got down on one knee in front of her. He stretched his hand out waiting for her to grab hold. Her face slightly flushed and she peered over at Samus. Samus gave an encouraging smile. Zelda's tint returned to normal as she grabbed his hand. He kissed the top of her hand slightly and stood up once again.

"Yes my lady Zelda...you may join." Marth replied.

* * *

"Is this what you really want to do Zelda?" Samus asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Yes it sure is." Zelda replied.

"Okay."

"Oh Samus could you please join? It would be an honor to have you with us." Zelda pleaded.

Marth gazed over at Ike slightly. Ike looked as if his interest was peaked. Ike and Marth nodded to each other.

"Oh. If it'll make you happy Zelda." Samus agreed.

"Well then! I guess you won't mind me tagging along."Ike suddenly spoke.

Samus looked displeasedly at Ike. Marth nodded at Ike. Ike grew a broad smile on his face. He looked at Samus and then it became a crooked smile. Samus knew he said what he did on purpose.

"It's official then, we are the new X-files." Marth proudly said.

"When do we start?" Ike asked while he put an arm around Samus waist.

"At first light! We have to put fliers up so people know we exist." Marth answered

"All right." Ike said devilishly.

_Imagine being close to Prince Marth all the time...._Zelda thought. She imagined a story where hanging with Marth all the time would lead to love. She blushed at the thought and put it to rest. She was startled by her thought to find Samus beating Ike.

"It's about time you go my lady. Get some good sleep. Notice I said we work at first light." Marth pointed out.

"Why thank you Prince...I mean Marth." Zelda stuttered. Marth laughed.

"Shall I walk you to your room my lady?" Marth asked politely.

"Why sure!"Zelda approved. She looked over at Ike and Samus and giggled slightly. She and Marth than walked out the room. The last thing they heard was Ike scream in pain. They stopped walking and Marth smiled at Zelda. Afterwards they continued forth to her and Samus room.

"So my lady what made you decide to join me?" Marth inquired.

"I'm just like you I guess. I want to know the truth but of course, everything in that book must be tested to my theories before becoming reality." Zelda answered.

Marth chuckled under his breath for he could not believe what she just said. He didn't want to say anything though.

"Your a little too out there for a princess aren't you?"

"I don't know but maybe so."

They both laughed only to be disappointed by Zelda's door. Zelda stared at her feet for a bit and then looked up.

"I guess this is farewell until tomorrow my lady. Bye." and with that he was gone back down the hall way.

She entered her room quietly and crept over to the closet. She opened the closet slowly only to find Link in there.

"Link! What are you doing in my closet. Again!" Zelda yelled.

"Well the last time it was a dare from Luigi but this time it was for my own intentions." he answered.

"Explain yourself!"Zelda demanded.

"I wanted to see if you were bringing that prince in your room..."

"Link that is very disrespectful to Marth. Calling him that prince..."

"Okay whatever!" Link spoke.

"Why would I be bringing him to my room this late?" Zelda inquired.

"Well you know....vigorous night time activities?" Link answered nervously.

Before you knew it Link was tossed outside the room. Samus stood before him and glared down at him. Link quickly stood up and walked off. Samus watched his every move until he was out of sight. Samus entered the room to find Zelda changing into her night night clothes. Zelda climbed up on her bed and waved a good night. Samus smiled and waved back.

* * *

The next morning Zelda and Samus awoken to find two swordsman in their room. But unfortunately for Samus a certain swordsman accomplished sneaking into her bed. She automatically kicked him out her bed and started beating him. Zelda sat up quickly to watch their little squabble. She looked at Marth who was smiling brightly.

"Let me guess Prince Marth, it's time to put fliers up?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"No my lady! That was already taken care of."

"Who did it?"

"Ike bribed Mr. Game & Watch."Marth admitted sadly.

Zelda looked over at Ike who was on the floor from his beating. She looked over at the bathroom door and found Samus brushing her teeth. She just remembered she was supposed to be getting ready too! She climbed out of bed and pointed at the door while looking at Marth.

"You and Ike should wait outside." said Zelda.

Marth nodded for he had no problem with that and he dragged Ike out the room. Samus beat Zelda to their shower so she decided to use Peach's. She walked out of her room and saw Marth dragging Ike down the hall way. She shook her head and then proceeded to Peach's room. She knocked on the door and the door was opened automatically. Peach pulled Zelda in quickly and stared around outside before closing her door.

"Peach whats gotten into you!?" Zelda asked frighteningly.

"I've been needing to see you ever since yesterday afternoon!"

"Well what is it?"

"I think Link is jumping to wrong conclusions after your one day of hanging with Marth."

"When did he see I was hanging with Marth besides when he walked me back to my room?"

"He told Mario that he saw you chasing after Marth."

_Oh....the library chase..._Zelda remembered. She wanted to just skip this conversation with Peach so she could shower but....

"Oh well all he is making are bad hypothesis." Zelda stated.

"If you say so."

"Can I borrow your shower? Samus got to ours first."Zelda randomly asked.

"What are you in such a rush for?"

"What do you mean?"

"You usually wait for Samus to come out not try and shower in someone else shower."

"I got some business to take care from here on out."

"Does it deal with Marth?" Peach asked suspiciously.

"What!?"

"Just kidding! You can use my shower!" Peach giggled.

Zelda quickly went in to Peach's bathroom and got in the shower. She started to soak her body with the hot water and just stood there. She was listening to Peach in the other room. She was probably on the phone with Mario for she sounded very lovable. Zelda started to wash up until she felt this sudden chill. She then realized the water turned cold. Peach had one of those showers with a door and the door wouldn't open when Zelda pulled on it. The drain got closed up sudden;y too! Zelda quickly started banging on the door. It didn't seem to get Peach's attention. She noticed the water was rising. She tried to pull the drain up but she failed. She then started banging on the shower door again. But it didn't seem she was going to get a reply. She would be stuck there to drown.


	3. First Day cont

Zelda quickly went in to Peach's bathroom and got in the shower. She started to soak her body with the hot water and just stood there. She was listening to Peach in the other room. She was probably on the phone with Mario for she sounded very lovable. Zelda started to wash up until she felt this sudden chill. She then realized the water turned cold. Peach had one of those showers with a door and the door wouldn't open when Zelda pulled on it. The drain got closed up suddenly too! Zelda quickly started banging on the door. It didn't seem to get Peach's attention. She noticed the water was rising. She tried to pull the drain up but she failed. She then started banging on the shower door again. But it didn't seem she was going to get a reply. She would be stuck there to drown.

* * *

Zelda wanted to give up but she wouldn't. There was no way she was going to turn back now.

She then screamed Peach's name. Hopefully that would get her attention. The water raised up to the top of the tub. She wasn't going to let the height of the water scare her. She knew there was a chance for survival.

* * *

Since Zelda started her shower 10 minutes had passed. So Peach became a little concerned she opened her bathroom door slightly and asked Zelda if she was almost done. No answer. She stuck her head in all the way to find her shower half way filled with water. Zelda looked over at Peach and then tried to bang on the shower door. Since her arms were under water the hit against the door was faint. Peach ran over to the door and tried pulling open the door but it wouldn't budge. She got frightened and ran out her room and next door into Zelda and Samus room. Ike and Marth were back.

"Help! You gotta help me!" Peach cried.

"Whats wrong Peach!!?" Samus asked. Samus ran over to Peach and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Something is wrong with my shower. Zelda's trapped in there!"

Marth, Samus and Ike charged out and over to Peach's room. As soon as Ike tried going in the bathroom first Samus kicked him over to the side.

"What was that for!?" Ike asked.

"I didn't want you to be a pervert and see."

"If you wanted me to see you naked you should have told me."Ike stated.

Samus was about to hurt Ike once again but Ike interrupted.

"What about Marth!?"

Marth was already in the bathroom. Samus and Ike set their differences aside and went in too. Marth grabbed the door handle on the shower door and water came pouring out everywhere. Zelda got washed out too. She got washed into Marth's arms as she gasped for air. Ike inspected the tub to find any mechanical flaws. Samus and Peach were by Marth's side waiting to see if Zelda was alright. Zelda clung to Marth tightly even though she was nude and wet. She didn't care and neither did Marth. All that mattered was she was all right.

* * *

Zelda sat on Peach's bed with a towel on to keep warm. Samus came back with a pair of clothes for Zelda to put on. Ike tinkered around in the shower some more. Marth was in there as well trying to make sense of all this. Peach closed the bathroom door so Zelda could put her clothes on. After she was dressed she walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Marth and Ike turned to look at her.

"So what did you find out?"she asked.

"Well there's no mechanical screw up."Ike replied.

"Theres only one thing I can think of." Marth stated.

"What?"

"There was a ghost."

"Come on Marth be serious." Ike commanded.

"I am."

"Maybe he's right." Samus interrupted.

"What?" Ike interrogated.

"That shower door isn't controlled by electricity so someone locked it."

"What if it was locked from the outside?" Zelda inquired.

Everyone looked at Zelda. Ike and Samus then looked at each other trying to read each others expression. Marth started to walk over to Zelda, only for Zelda to back up into the bathroom door.

"But it doesn't lock from the outside." stated Marth.

"Maybe it...got jammed." Zelda nervously suggested.

Zelda was disappointed that there was no theory for this. She just couldn't find the logical thing besides it was jammed or locked from the outside. But Marth was right, it couldn't be locked from the outside. But what will he say about it getting jammed.

"There's a thought my lady. Congrats!" Marth stated.

"Then why would all the water build up the way it did? Samus stepped in.

"The drain could have been clogged." Ike answered.

"Even if that was the case why would the drain be clogged at the same time the door was jammed?"Marth asked anxious for an answer. No one could answer. Marth smiled.

"Let's just clean this up." Marth commanded. No one argued so they cleaned up Peach's bathroom.

* * *

Walking to the mess hall was different this time. Usually Zelda would walk with Link and only Link. Not this time. She walked with Samus,Ike,Marth and Link. She could tell Link was uncomfortable. He kept peering over at Marth with the most disturbed look. He looked like he wanted to say something to Zelda but he wouldn't. When they got inside, Zelda and Samus went to go sit down.

Ike and Marth went to go collect some fruits for everyone. Samus looked over at Link and he quickly looked away. She grimaced a bit but she got over it. Link continuously kept peeking. This was bugging Samus dearly.

"So what do you think we will do today?" Samus asked.

"I don't know really. It depend if someone notices our fliers."

"What if Marth randomly comes up with something to do?"

"Who knows what he'll do!" Zelda laughed.

"Well I hope today we don't have to do anything!"

Marth and Ike came back with a fruit for everyone. They sat down and everyone began to eat.

"I still wonder what happened at the bath tub today." Ike blurted out.

"That's something we may never find out." Samus stated.

Zelda looked at Marth who didn't seem interested in the conversation. She wondered why he wasn't including himself. She guessed she couldn't know everything.


	4. First Case

After breakfast at the mess hall, the new X-files gang went outside for some fresh air. It felt so refreshing. Samus looked to her left and saw Captain Falcon and Snake fighting again. She thought they were one of the dumbest pair of brawlers here. They always tried to obtain her love though she had no interest in them. Zelda, Samus and Ike were startled when they saw Marth perch up on a bench. Marth stared down at all of them. Ike couldn't stand Marth sometimes. He thought he was a bit of a show off.

"We will overcome any mystery thrown at us!" he announced.

They just gave Marth a blank stare. Marth then pulled a folder out of nowhere. Everyone cocked their head to the side as they wondered what the contents of the folder was.

"I found out that a little twelve year old girl vanished from her house late last night. Her mother said that she was star gazing and then she was gone. We will find her no matter what it takes" Marth announced so suddenly.

"Well then captain, where do you think she went?" Ike asked.

"I personally think she was abducted by aliens." Marth replied.

Everything was quiet. Zelda thought about this abduction theory in depth. She could find no reason on how it could be true. Where was the proof? Why did he think this so suddenly?

"An abduction? But how can you be so certain?" Ike asked a little displeased.

"Well there is the fact that she was star gazing." Samus pointed out.

"Even so she could have been abducted by some grown man!" Ike finished.

Zelda watched Samus and Ike negotiate for awhile. After a while their negotiating became violent when Samus had Ike in a choke hold. Zelda gazed up at Marth trying to get an answer from him. He must have been able to read her face.

"Well Ike does have a point but explain the huge bright lights the mother saw. It wasn't those of headlights and since when could flashlights have massive lights?" Marth questioned everyone.

They all stared at Marth trying to find the right words. No one was brave enough to say anything. Marth climbed down from the bench and walked next to Zelda.

"So it's official. We'll be heading out to the house in 30 minutes. Please gather a couple days worth of clothes for we will stay there for awhile. We meet back out here in thirty." Marth commanded.

Marth walked off and the rest just stood and stare. Samus let go of Ike and looked at Zelda. Zelda just nodded and the two walked off as well. Ike stood there for awhile. He looked to the east and saw Link scurry off in a hurry.

"Whats with him?" Ike asked himself. Ike just walked off to gather his things too.

When Peach heard of Zelda leaving she kept asking why. She wanted Zelda to stay for her and Mario's two year dating anniversary party. Zelda just told her that this was probably going to be happening often. Peach just sat in the room whining while Samus and Zelda got the rest of their clothes. Samus always thought that Zelda had nothing but princess clothing but it turns out she has that and then some. She could dress like a civilian and Samus was amazed. Since they were doing an investigative trip, they all had to wear something along the lines of a black suit. So Samus and Zelda changed while Peach still whined. Samus had on a suit of course but instead of slacks she was wearing a skirt. Under her jacket she had on a short sleeve button up shirt. Zelda wore a suit with slacks. Under her jacket she wore a long sleeve button up shirt. Samus continuously told Zelda since the investigation had nothing to do with her rule in Hyrule, she needed to get rid of all of her hair gimmicks and just let her hair move freely like Peach's. After a bit of deliberating Zelda finally removed all of her hair extras. The crown, the thing to hold her hair together in the back and the two swirly things to hold onto her two front locks. Her hair was now free to move.

* * *

Samus and Zelda joined up with Marth and Ike outside. Marth looked really suave in his black suit. Everything on him was done perfectly like his tie. Ike on the other hand left his collar buttons open and had his tie tied on lazily like he really didn't try. Either way this would be how they had to go.

"Go ahead and make a fool of yourself Ike." Samus commented to him.

Ike walked over to Samus and looked up and down her body carefully. Everything on her was mainly covered up except for her legs. When Ike saw her legs he just stared for a long time. When Samus noticed this she kicked him so he could get a "closer look" at her legs. Zelda watched them fight while Marth secretly went to go get a car. Zelda watched Ike and Samus argue until she felt someone behind her. Zelda turned to find Link. His face lit up pink a bit when he saw Zelda. She didn't look like the same princess he knew. Through Links eyes she looked like a goddess. Her hair began to blow in the wind and the sweet smell of Vanilla came out of her hair. Link backed up from Zelda a bit and stared at her some more.

"Hello there Link. Did you need something?" Zelda asked politely.

Link looked at Zelda and nodded.

"Why aren't you attending Peach's party?"

This question surprised Zelda since it came from Link's mouth. As a matter of fact Zelda had know idea why she wasn't going. She didn't liked to be lied to and she liked to know everything. She looked up at Link trying to find an answer for him but she couldn't think of anything. Her hair blew briefly and she heard a car screech. Zelda turned around and saw Marth get out of the car and he started to load all of their luggage. Ike and Samus got in the car as well. Zelda looked back toward Link only to see he was gone. Marth called out Zelda's name and she turned and went into the car.

* * *

As soon as they arrived into town, they rented a hotel. Ike got hungry and so they all decided to stop somewhere before work for lunch. When they arrived at Subway they ordered their food and they sat down to discuss what information they already knew.

"So there were lights and the lights were huge and there was no car involved?" Ike asked.

"Precisely. That's what is written down here. If there was no flashlights involved then it couldn't have been a human." Marth pointed out.

"Were there tire marks?" Ike questioned.

"We'll see when we get there." Marth answered.

After eating they left to the house. When they arrived they found a fairly young mother. She was 32 but still looked like a 20 year old. She had looked really frail though. She got so happy just to see them that she just about collapsed until Ike caught her. Her name was Regina and she really wanted her daughter back. She seemed to be really weak like she had some kind of disease. Marth went over to help her inside her own house. While Marth and Ike helped her in, Zelda checked around the surrounding road to try and find tire marks. _Nothing..._ she thought to herself. Samus seemed to be just as confused as Zelda. They kept looking around only to find nothing on the ground that looked like tire tracks. Samus walked over to Zelda and they both stared at each other. They suddenly turned around when they heard the door open up. Ike was standing there and he looked around.

"That's the girls mom alright. She said she was doing the dishes when she saw the strange lights and her daughter went missing." Ike informed.

"We have some bad news." Samus stated.

"What could that be?" Ike inquired curiously.

"There are no tire marks whats so ever." Samus replied.

Ike quickly went on to the road and looked every where too. He was confused as well. He searched all around to find no tire tracks. He looked at Zelda and Samus.

"Maybe the person didn't drive off fast." Zelda suggested.

"But explain the lights. They weren't headlights remember?" Samus pointed out.

"Well what else can it be?" Ike asked a little infuriated.

"An Alien abduction..." Marth answered standing on the front porch with Regina.

They all stared at Marth. Ike still couldn't believe him. Samus on the other hand believed him more then any one else. Zelda was in a state of denial. None of this made sense to them. Marth looked over at Zelda and motioned his finger for her to come here.

"Please do a medical exam on her to see if she's really okay." Marth ordered.

"Right." Zelda accepted.

"Alright Regina. I'm going to give you a little exam to see if your healthy or not. I'll meet you on your couch." Zelda informed.

Regina went back inside without Marth's help and Marth watched her go in. Marth walked down the stairs to Zelda and stood right next to her.

"The others and I will have a little investigation while you stay with Regina." Marth explained.

"I understand."Zelda accepted.


End file.
